KIMARU Español
by Notupdatedanymore
Summary: [One shot][Kag. centre] Hay decisiones que son dificiles de tomar...


**Originalmente escribí este fic en Ingles (seguramente cometiendo aberraciones contra este idioma UU) y ahora he decidido traducirlo, he cambiado algunas cosas por que me parecian mejor y por que tengo mejor vocabulario en español que en ingles n.nU **

**No esperéis nada del otro mundo lo mió no es escribir en serio n.nUU **

**Kimaru significa decidir, estuve buscando palabras y esta es la que mas me gustó**

**

* * *

**

**Song fic (CAncion: Destiny -Taiyou no hana , Hitomi Shimatani) **

**Kagome centre **

**Basado en el capitulo del manga 484 (posible spoiler) **

* * *

_Mind...itsu datte  
Find...motometeta  
Shine...ai koso ga  
Believe...shinjitsu to_

_(Mind...lo espere.. _

_Find...todo este tiempo _

_Shine...este amor  
Believe...era real) _

**Sentada en su cama, mirando a nada en particular y preguntándose sobre todo, **

**Todo sobre lo que estaba construido su mundo se había venido abajo, una única frase le había hecho dudar sobre todo a lo que ella alguna vez le dio la más mínima importancia **

** "Kagome…a ti, te gusta este mundo de verdad¿no?" **

**Si, claro que a ella le gustaba ese mundo, había nacido allí, crecido allí y era lógico pensar que también iba a morir allí, no obligatoriamente en ese mismo templo pero si probablemente en la misma ciudad, al menos en la misma era. **

**Pero la vida es impredecible, y la ruleta del destino había decidido que precisamente el futuro le iba a traer el pasado. **

**La era feudal era en cierto modo un mundo totalmente diferente, los lugares, las personas, el estilo de vida...era difícil creer que el lugar al otro lado del pozo fuese no solo el mismo mundo sino la misma ciudad **

**Y ahora se preguntaba por primera vez que iba a hacer cuando todo hubiese acabado. **

**Tenia a su famila, a sus amigos y sus conocidos en la época moderna, no podía abandonar todo eso, 15 años de vida tan fácilmente, tenia que ir al instituto y cumplir con sus responsabilidades como había hecho desde que podía recordar **

_Kanashii koto ga furitsuzuitemo  
Daremo hitori ni nari wa shinai  
Inoru you ni sora wo aogeba  
Itoshii egao dakishimerareru_

_(Aun si las cosas tristes llueven sobre ti nadie va a acabar solo  
Si miras hacia el cielo en actitud orante  
Dulces sonrisas te envolverán) _

**La chica salio fuera de casa en un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos, instintivamente llego hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el árbol sagrado, siempre calmado, sereno, la luz filtrándose a través de las hojas movidas al compás de una suave brisa **

**Siempre que se encontraba cerca del enorme árbol una sensación de paz recorriria y sacudía su cuerpo, podía olvidar todo aquello relacionado con la era feudal, el tiempo acabaría borrando el dolor **

**Era sencillo pensarlo, aunque hacerlo era otra cuestión, correr no es una solución, no se puede escapar eternamente, no le costaría mucho olvidar y postergar la decisión, al menos hasta después de la batalla final, pero entonces una vez el mal hubiese sido vencido el problema volvería con mas intensidad y tendría que escoger **

**Miro hacia la copa del árbol, dejando a sus ojos recorrer el tronco, la corteza, deteniéndose al llegar al lugar donde él había sido sellado 500 años atrás, lo único que permanecía inmutable en ambos mundos **

**Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, muriendo en la comisura de sus labios que se curvaron ligeramente en una tímida sonrisa **

**Kikyô no solo le había cedido su arco, además le había confiado a la persona a quien mas quiso en el mundo, era su turno. Había hecho una promesa, no podía fallar a la memoria de la sacerdotisa, no podía fallarle a esa persona, por que esa persona era en cierto modo ella misma **

_Jirenma no mori wo nuke tachimukau  
Sono omoi eien mo koeru deshou_

(_Ve al foco del dilema y hazle frente _

_Tu amor es seguro, lo hará a través de la eternidad)_

**Mientras el estuviese con ella no necesitada nada mas, y si era necesario olvidar **

**Todo lo que conocía lo haría, aunque no estuviese siempre con él, lo iba a querer continuamente, los doce meses del año, a través de las dificultades. **

_Ikusen no ai no kotoba yori  
Anata ga soko ni iru dake de ii  
Daremo kawari wa dekinai kara  
Hohoemi ga ashita e no hikari ni naru  
Ano sora no taiyou no hou e..._

_(Antes que mil palabras de amor _

_Prefiero tenerte aquí _

_Nadie puede sustituirte _

_Tu sonrisa ilumina mi camino_

Hacia el sol en el cielo…)  


_

* * *

Sugerencias y opiniones bienvenidas n.n_


End file.
